


This was a Horrible Idea

by sleeplittlechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplittlechild/pseuds/sleeplittlechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus knows this is a horrible idea - but Alec is getting married</p>
            </blockquote>





	This was a Horrible Idea

It was not a good idea…in any stretch of the imagination. And Magnus had a lot of imagination. Camille was on the run from her own clan and just _happened_ to wind up in his club. [Of course, it wasn't just happen-stance. You didn't live till 700 thinking things just happened on coincidence.]

But Alec was getting married. If nothing else, one bad idea deserved another.

So Magnus invited her into his private corner. He let her pet him and stroked her hair in return. He let one chaste kiss turn into a hundred more desperate ones. He glamoured them into a hotel [because he was broken-hearted, not stupid enough to show her the new lair] and before the door was closed, Camille was already naked.

And Magnus was ready to not to think anymore.

Every kiss, every touch, and every thrust seemed like an echo of the fiery passion they'd had, once upon a time. Camille eyed him with that sickening smile that told him she knew everything. Still on top of him, she leaned close till her breasts slid against his skin. "What was their name?" She licked a stripe along his jaw.

Magnus turned his head away, deciding that the hotel wall was much more interesting. It was a calming shade of blue – nothing like that ocean blue in Alec's eyes. That shade when he smiled and everything, even for a second, seemed to be OK with the world. That one second where Magnus thought maybe they could have something.

"Alec."

Camille giggled – Magnus looked at her. He's surprised she didn't out-right snicker at him. – and leaned back up. She raised herself up and slammed down, tight around Magnus. Magnus let a groan fly, squeezing his eyes shut and digging his fingers in her thighs.

"Say his name. Scream it."

Camille rode him hard, tight and fast and Magnus laid open before her. Her scent twisted inside his head and he imagined himself intertwined with Alec. He saw that carefree smile beside him, felt those black curls beneath his fingers, and felt his heart ripped out of him as Alec said he was marrying Lydia.

"Alexander!" Magnus came like breaking a dam, only realizing Camille biting into him as he fell back to Earth. He shoved her off him in anger, only giving her a side-glare. He was more interested in finding his underwear.

Camille slid her legs over each other, licking her lips. "He must be a good lay, if you're this upset over him." She laid against the cheap sheets. "I must say, Magnus, your blood has never been this _sweet_."

"Oh hush, Camille. You got your fun – let us just leave it at that." Magnus pulled his pants on. Both immortal beings knew he was avoiding her.

Now Camille snickered. She wrapped a sheet around herself, staying true to her seductive hunt as she leaned closer to him. "I guess you really fell for this kid."

Magnus breathed out, staring at the wall and counting to ten. That blue, blue wall.

This was a horrible idea.


End file.
